Steal
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Quinn and Puck kidnap Beth.


I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Quinn. No, I wasn't in love with her again like everyone assumed. Just because I stare at her occasionally in Glee doesn't mean that I want to get in her pants. Ok, maybe it does but that's not the point! I love Quinn. Always will. Aside from the time that I was in love with Artie for a week after he told me I wasn't useless and tutored me (don't ask ok), she was one of the only people that I truly loved. But she's been acting crazy since school started. She has pink hair, piercings, tattoos, and smells weird. People think it's because Finn dumped her for Berry but that can't be it. Why would you be devastated over the loss of the Pillsbury dough boy to the point where you stop bathing? Finn does have a way with the ladies. Which is weird because I'm much better looking than him and damn sure lasts longer in bed.

Anyway, I was thinking of Quinn in bed. I didn't know whether to touch myself or call a teen hotline and tell them that my baby mama has gone cray cray. But then I heard a thud. Then another. Then another. Maybe it was Berry wanting to come in and seduce me like the dream I had Sophomore year. I pulled the curtains back and it wasn't Rachel. It was Quinn. How the hell did she climb up to my room? And there was something in her hand that I couldn't quite make out in the dark.

"Open up." She commanded. I lifted up the window and she quickly entered my room with the unknown object still in her hand. A blanket with a brick, maybe? Oh god was she here to kill me?

"We have to go!" Quinn said sternly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Then she shifted the blanket and I knew she was about to hit me over the head.

But she didn't.

Instead, she revealed a baby.

Beth.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"I took her. Now pack a bag and let's get out of here!" She said, rocking Beth.

"You took her?!"

"Yes, egghead! Now come on we don't have long before Shelby wakes up to check on Beth. She does it every night at three." I didn't even want to know how she knew that.

"You have to take her back!" I claimed.

"No. Beth is our daughter. Not hers." Quinn looked down at Beth with sadness in her eyes.

Then I remembered why I loved her.

Those eyes.

But I couldn't go along with her plan. It was insane. And illegal.

"Quinn, you're not thinking clearly."

"I have seven thousand dollars. In cash. I stole it from the safe in my basement. Just think of the life we could have, Puck. We could travel. Be happy. Get the hell out of Lima. We could be a family." She smiled slightly.

The plan was crazy. Insane, even. But I did love Quinn. And Beth. Being a family would be awesome. I probably wouldn't be graduating anyway, so I wouldn't have to worry about school.

"Bonnie and Clyde _is _pretty awesome." I said, regretting my words. But it made her smile.

I packed a bag and snuck out of the house. I knew it was stupid, and I felt bad for abandoning Ma, Sarah, and Jake but this felt right somehow. I was already a criminal, right? Quinn drove until about five in the morning, and found a motel. It was run-down and totally disgusting, but it would become home for us until the word got out about us and our faces were broadcasted all over TV.

"Names, please." The man at the front desk asked tiredly.

Quinn turned to me and smiled cunningly.

"Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry." She said.

The guy didn't even ask for identification, probably too tired. He handed over the room key and we settled in. The room looked a lot better than expected. It had space and wasn't completely gross. Quinn loved it. I guess because it was hundreds of miles away from Shelby, Finn and all of her other problems. It was nice to see her happy. Even if it was under these circumstances.

"You wanna tell me why we're doing this?" I asked when we were lying in bed together.

"Like I said: We're her parents. I made a mistake by letting her go. By letting both of you go." She said, and kissed me. It was amazing. I couldn't remember the last time I kissed someone and actually enjoyed it.

I woke up the next morning with Beth sleeping on my chest and Quinn typing away at her computer on the other bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for any news about us. Shelby, your mom, and my mom put out Amber Alerts for us. We have to leave soon." She said like the situation was no big deal. Meanwhile, my heart was pounding and I think it was the reason Beth woke up.

"Where are we going?" I probed.

"There's this family about eighty miles from here. They're on vacation. Getting back late tonight." Quinn began. "They're the richest people in Ohio; and have a baby around Beth's age."

"What's your point?" I was kind of afraid at what her answer might be.

"When they get home tonight, we're going to be waiting on them." She closed the computer.

I knew what she meant, and it terrified me.

"No." I shook my head.

"Do you want to go to jail? Because I don't. So we can do away with them, or we can stay here and wait to be caught. You won't mind going to jail will you, Puck? Boys are your thing now right? Or at least they were last year." She crossed her arms.

"Screw you, Fabray." I snapped.

"You wish." Quinn chuckled coldly. "Now get up. It's time for makeovers."

Quinn had printed out pictures of the family. They were beautiful, and happy. The woman looked like Quinn but I didn't look much like the man. Quinn said that once I put on the wig and respectable clothes that I would sort of look like him. I looked like an ass hole. The wig was itchy and the clothes looked like something out of a catalog I saw Quinn's dad reading once. She dyed her hair brown. It was weird, but strangely hot. We also had to use accents.

"Carter and Regina Benson are originally from Atlanta, Georgia. Regina is a sweet southern bell and Carter was a proud member of the local gun club." Quinn said in a perfect southern accent. Mine kind of sucked so she told me not to talk much when neighbors were around.

It was raining when we pulled up to the house. We got there a few hours early to scope to the place out. It was huge and had a big pool that would have been a goldmine for my pool cleaning business. The family pulled up at eleven. Quinn put Beth in a little room under the stairs like Harry Potter and we waited for them in the master bedroom with knives. I couldn't believe I was doing this. But when she took my hand and laced it with hers, I knew exactly why. I loved her and Beth, and I knew that we would never be able to get Beth back if we were still Lima high school students.

"You can do this." She whispered.

Everything after that happened in the blink of an eye. We were stabbing and kicking and punching then we were outside burying the bodies in the rain. But we still had one thing we had to do. Eliminate the baby. I couldn't do it, and neither could she.

"Let's keep it." I suggested.

"Sure." Quinn shrugged and went downstairs to get Beth.

His name was Daniel James Benson.

And he was ours.

For the next six months we were the Bensons. I was surprised that no one in the neighborhood found out who we really were. Our faces were being shown all around the world. From milk cartons to billboards, we were everywhere. But they didn't figure it out. We were happy there. We were adults and we loved it. And we were rich. Unfortunately, we had to leave. Quinn said that she was getting weird looks from some of our neighbors. We left in the middle of the night. Leaving Daniel on a neighbor's doorstep.

"We can't bring him." Quinn had said.

Leaving him was hard. A lot harder than I would have ever imagined. He had been ours for six months. And in two seconds he wasn't. I wouldn't talk to Quinn for a long time. I hated her for making me leave Daniel. For weeks I thought about turning myself in. But I couldn't give up on Beth or my relationship with Quinn (whatever it was anymore.)

We traveled all around. From New York, to Paris, to London, to California. That was our final destination. We were running out of money; living in a motel with roaches and a loud and abusive couple next door. That was our life. And somehow, Quinn loved it. I guess because she was with me and Beth.

"We only have eight hundred dollars left." Quinn said, counting money on the bed.

"This room is like one hundred a night." I assured her.

"I know!" She snapped. "We're going to have to find another wealthy family. I'm sure it won't be hard, since we're in Los Angeles."

"No! I'll just get a job." I protested. I'm not going to kill another innocent family."

"Fine." She sighed.

Then Beth started crying.

"She's probably hungry." I said, looking at the clock. It was six in the morning. When you're on the run, you don't get much sleep.

"I saw a diner a couple miles back." Quinn picked Beth up and we left.

We ran inside the tiny diner, the rain drenching us.

The next thing I knew, police officers were throwing us to the ground and putting handcuffs on us.

The waitress had recognized our picture from TV.

"BETH!" Quinn screamed as they forcefully took us to the cop cars. She was screaming and crying and trying to fight the officers.

I was silent.

It was actually a great feeling being taken away.

It was finally over.

Beth would go to a good home and Quinn and I wouldn't get much time in the slammer.

We were being charged with kidnapping.

Not a murder.

That's something no one would ever find out about.


End file.
